A Soul Redeemed
by Ringleader.anonymous
Summary: When Asura reappears after the drawn out battle with Maka, Making Kid an offer he is unable to refuse he's pushed to his limits, confiding in Soul. But soul has different matters on his mind as he learns about Maka and Crona being together. Taking his frustration out on Kid. Kid has always had feelings for soul, Minor Symmetry problems but Kid tried to let it slide.


The day started like the one before it, and like the one before that one. Kid roamed the halls, knowing he didn't really need classes plus riding the empty halls on his new long board felt better than being stuck in a stuffy old class room with either Dr. Stein dissecting poor animals or Sid preaching about how the kind of man he was when he was alive. Those idiots, drone on and on all day and you never learn a damn thing.

So he took to the halls, Liz and Patty were either sleep with drool running down their hands or out looking for him, maybe Patty had made another paper giraffe? ehh didn't matter to you, God kid just stop thinking and ride! he basically yelled to himself kicking harder off the ground trying to clear his head. There was more than just skipping class on his mind, though he'd never admit it.

Crona and Maka had been dating for over a year now, after she defeated the Keshin everything seemed to go back to normal. "Seemed" being the key word, Soul never really came back from that day. His thoughts deepened and he turned down another hall way, pushing past lockers and doors not caring where he was going.

Soul filled his thoughts, that damned white hair weapon with terrible symmetry but still... such a fine toned body with a...shit stop it! he shook his head and stumbled off his board. He ran a hand through his hair then quickly fixing it again, Kid leaned against the wall and sank down it. It was true, the son of Lord Death had a deepening crush for Soul Evans of all people.

He hadn't told anyone, the girls knew he "had the hots" for someone but assumed it was a girl a school, maybe one of the newbies. But they would never have believed the object of his admiration lie just beneath their noses. "Object" ha! Soul couldn't and shouldn't be referred to as such, He was simply remarkable. And not a mere thing someone can obtain, as if he could obtain Soul's affections. He was a "Cool kid" after all and wouldn't possibly fall for an OCD freak like himself.

He fell to his knees and gripped at the striped side of his hair. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR BEING ASYMMETRICAL YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" he cried out loud, then realized the classroom door across from him was open and the entire class had stopped to watch..."shit..." He quickly stood and jumped back onto his board to flee from the embarrassment.

These times alone seemed to help keep him calm, but the thoughts of Soul still lingered and clouded his judgements. He wanted to tell him but could never seem to find the right time. Plus now it seemed as if Soul was falling into a depression, That day must have been really traumatic for him kid guessed. A part of him just couldn't stop playing that piano, the demon still lingered Kid knew it.

He rode on, making a few more turns before braking to a halt not recognizing where he was. The castle had so many rooms and hallways it was like a freaking labyrinth, but he found a near by window. Lord Death probably knew what part of the school he had ended up and could help navigate me back more than likely.

He wrote out the numbers, saying them after each was etched into the glass as it began swirling to make the connection. "Dad? hey dad you there? I got lost while I wa..." He wasn't able to finish as a broken, heaving voice filtered through the glass. A face flashing into existence before his own, he stood back in gripped his hands into fists as the face of Asura grinned madly before him. "Why hello there, little reaper"

"How the hell are you still alive? you were defeated yo-" again he was cut off as the ear shattering laugh of the phantom Kishin matched it's owner's twisted grin. "Now is that any way to talk to a sick person?" his voice turned thick and syrupy with false sympathy, which Kid replied with full fledged disgust. "Mentally sick sure, once my father hears about this it'll be a second war you'll be getting. Why do you look so smug?" The Kishin merely laughed and said "because dear little reaper, I have nothing to lose and yet everything to gain" A brief silence cut like glass before he spoke again

"Hey Kid, I'd be talking in a much sweeter tone if I were you"

"Oh? and why is that?" Kid's voice hardened. "Because, before the week is through I shall be taking someone you and your little friend's hold dear and I doubt I'll give them back willingly...or alive" He chided through the smokey glass, watching to see what Kid would say next. "and how will talking sweeter change that? huh?" Fear sunk deep into his stomach.

"Oh it wont, but telling anyone will only give whom ever I choose a brutal and possibly tortured death penalty..." Kid sunk back and looked down, trying to think of what to say next, but sadly nothing came to mind except "why? why do this?"

"As I've said before, I have nothing to lose. But I was never known for being completely heartless, so I will let you tell one person and one person only. My only rule is it can't be your father" Kishin let the facts sink in before his image slowly began fading, almost gone when he last said "You have three days little reaper...choose wisely".


End file.
